


【剑三】打三三还是打叁叁

by zoejin6918



Category: 3P - Fandom, 剑三, 策丐, 苍丐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoejin6918/pseuds/zoejin6918





	【剑三】打三三还是打叁叁

打三三还是打叁叁  
CP：策苍丐  
文：晋哥儿  
（一）  
李奕天和李珥天兄弟俩是双胞胎，打小就充分表现出了他们的倔强任性和桀骜不驯……说白了就是熊，熊的人神共愤，嚣张跋扈就爱欺负人，三天不打上房揭瓦，皮得连狗都嫌弃。 后来被爹娘分别送去了天策府和苍云军学做人，李爹也不是想望子成龙，他期待不高，就希望这打小儿就长歪的俩熊孩儿能做个好人……  
可惜现实总是残酷的，这俩长大之后十分有默契地脱离军队出来单干，一拍即合入了恶人谷。没多久便俨然成了江湖臭名远扬的两只祸害，人送称号“卧槽那俩疯狗”。战功册上记录的人头数如脱肛野马一般疯涨。并且还以无理由殴打他人为乐，九岁以上九十以下全照揍，理由可能只是因为你今天出门忘了涂胭脂，丑到他们了。  
偌大江湖还是被他们玩成了过家家，尽管一个甩着长枪一个舞着陌刀，确是活脱脱的孩子王。

按理说这二人骨骼惊奇，武艺超群，脑回路奇葩，在一年一度的名剑大会上必定能锋芒毕露，崭露头角。  
事实也确实如此，可那也仅限双人战。  
虽然两人都有一颗打三三的心，可是却没有打三三的命……因为确实没有奶妈和他们交好，愿意跟他们组队。  
哦，这里的“奶妈”直接替换成“任何生物”，这句话也是成立的。

但是什么都阻止不了两人那颗蓬勃的上进心，没有奶妈找他们，他们也可以去找奶啊。

然后奶妈们的灾难就来了……李奕天和李珥天自决定了要去打三三之后，就到处去抓奶妈，逮着了先切磋一番，能抗一炷香不认输的就算过关……  
别他妈开玩笑了！！！谁会想无缘无故被你们俩揍一顿啊！！！！  
于是虽然俩疯狗要打三三的事情传得恶人谷人尽皆知，可十几天下来他们却是一无所获，并且骚扰得整个恶人谷的治疗们痛不欲生。

“卧槽那俩疯狗又来了！！快跑啊！！！！”一个七秀坊的姑娘远远看到两人朝这边来的身影，吓得直接一个蝶弄足跑了出去，要送往前线的物资哗哗扔了一地，生怕一会儿追上来用不了轻功。  
“唉，又跑了。”李奕天看着满地的物资叹了口气。  
“啧，新赛季马上开始了，照这个情况看来不太妙啊。”  
“你说去抓浩气盟那边的奶妈成功率会不会高一点，我们可以要挟人家，要么打三三，要么死。”  
李珥天挠挠头想了想，“这主意好像不错啊。”

而就在两人脑补着如何潜入浩气盟的时候，一个声音在背后响起。  
“请问，你们是要打叁叁吗？”  
回头一看，是一个浑身是伤的七秀姑娘，啧啧……那本应该挺漂亮的脸蛋上肿了一大块，可怜兮兮的。  
不过这俩人并没觉得哪里不对，倒是非常惊喜于居然有奶妈主动和他们搭话，立马狗腿地上前，“对的对的，我们想打三三已经想了很久了。”  
那个姑娘一听这话，一抿嘴唇像是感动得快哭了，“真……真是太好了，我带你们去，事成之后定有重谢。”  
还有这种好事？果然皇天不负有心人，这个奶妈不仅愿意和他们打三三，而且还有酬劳？  
“姑娘言重了，”李奕天人模狗样地一拱手客气道，“重谢不必，还请姑娘不要嫌弃才好。”  
“哪里话，小女名唤甄水奈，素闻恶人谷卧……咳咳，李家两兄弟功夫了得，这点小事也要劳烦你们，小女当真是不胜感激。”  
“哪里哪里。”  
“客气客气。”  
“那明日一早我便带你们出发罢。”  
“出发去哪？”李珥天问道。  
“去打叁叁啊。”  
两兄弟对看一眼，诶？难道已经开始报名了？不管怎样先组进队里再说。

于是当第二日甄水奈带着两人找到长安茶馆里那个吃着素面的丐帮弟子的时候，两人当真是一头雾水。  
有两个人高马大的军爷盯着自己看了半天，这丐帮居然也能淡定地把面吃完，接着一抹嘴站起来，  
“两位军爷一直盯着小乞看，有什么事儿吗？”  
这时甄水奈立马跳出来指着那丐帮的鼻子大骂道，“臭要饭的！今天就是你的死期！”  
“你是……”丐帮看着甄水奈那张挂彩的脸，摸着下巴仔细想了想，“不好意思我打过的奶妈实在太多了，请问你哪位。”  
“呜嗯……”甄水奈没想到自己鼓起勇气带着人寻仇上来，居然仇人连自己的脸都认不出来，当即委屈得哭了出来。  
“呜呜，李大哥，李二哥，就是他！！只要你们帮我报了仇，我什么都愿意做！”  
李奕天和李珥天在旁边看得一头雾水，终于感觉到好像哪里不对。  
李奕天犹豫了一下还是抽搐着眼角问道，“你叫什么名字？”  
那丐帮看着甄水奈那哭花的脸正烦的直掏耳朵，听到这话后翻个白眼答道，“什么嘛，你们不是这小奶妈找来的帮手吗，连我叫啥都不知道啊。”  
“……我们好像知道，又好像不知道。”李珥天说。  
“听好了，老子就是你叁叁大爷。”  
李奕天：“……”  
李珥天：“……”  
两人听到这回答后顿时觉得站着这里尴尬极了，干脆站远两步凑头商量起来。  
“怎么办，我们好像搞错了。”  
“啧，但是这奶妈说只要我们替她收拾了这家伙，她什么都肯做。”

“也就是能让她跟我们打三三咯？”  
“那是啊。”

“而且。”  
“而且。”

“这小子长得不错啊。”  
“你跟我想到一块儿去了。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”  
“诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

于是就在叁叁抬脚准备撤的时候，一支长枪挡住了他的去路，转身又是一把陌刀横在身前。  
“我们给你两个选择。”  
“啥？？”叁叁本来觉得不妙想赶紧跑，奈何甄水奈拽着他的衣服边哭边锤打，他好不容易才脱了身想溜，却还是晚了一步。  
“你可以选择群殴。”  
“或者选择单挑。”

“群殴就是我们俩殴你一个。”  
“单挑就是你一个挑我们俩。”

“选吧。”  
“选吧。”

叁叁咽了咽唾沫，后悔自己今天出门为什么没看黄历。

 

（二）

叁叁以前不叫叁叁，长着茧的糙手以前也不是为了拿打狗棒。  
他说不准自己的生辰八字，但琢磨着应该不是什么好日子，点儿背不能赖社会，命苦不能赖官府，所以只能把这些从小到大的倒霉都归因为，天生命贱。  
小时候世道不好，碰上饥荒，克死了亲娘不说，还要跟着没用的爹流浪，浪着浪着就把自己浪丢了，话都说不利索的时候就当了小乞丐，好歹没给饿死。  
被几个比他大不了多少的叫花子哥哥们走到哪带到哪，因为他们发现叁叁什么都不用干，每天要到的铜板比他们加起来都多。  
小孩子就是天真，小叁叁还真以为自己是天赋异禀，却不知这世道险恶，人人都是看脸的。  
当了一年半载的小叫花子，浪着浪着就到了扬州，小叁叁就被一个看脸的大姐姐带走了。

叁叁只是个小名，于是那个大姐姐给他取了新名叫公孙扇，想着以后这个小孩儿就是秀坊女儿了，长大以后要是还老叁叁、叁叁地叫有点不好听。  
才刚十岁不足的叁叁还是个懵懵懂懂的孩童，目不识丁，却牢牢把这个名字记在了心里。  
公孙扇，公孙扇，这名字真好听。  
脏兮兮的叁叁被带到了七秀坊这么个好山好水美佳人的地方，捯饬一下，穿上粉色的小裙子，还真是那么回事儿。  
和一群小姑娘们一起学了大半年的绣花和霓裳舞，哪怕那时还不算正式入门，还没涉及过七秀坊的心法武学，叁叁也逐渐在众多小姑娘里脱颖而出——他是舞跳得最好的，也是最漂亮的，安安静静不捣蛋，深得秀坊姐姐们的喜爱。  
当时所有人都觉得他以后会出落成一个亭亭玉立的大美人，包括他自己。

可是叁叁还没来得及正式拜师学艺，就被发现了男儿身。  
这个黑锅必须甩给隔壁藏剑山庄的小少爷，丫作为一个土豪家出身的富二代，却没有一点将来会成为高富帅的自觉，那么多门当户对的大小姐们不喜欢，非要追着叁叁这么个没身份没背景的“丫头片子”团团转。  
都说三岁看八十，阵营女神心机婊，帮主夫人嘤嘤嘤这种功力绝非一朝一夕可以练成，撕逼功力一定是自小就要开始修炼的，这点叁叁绝对亲眼所见。  
那藏剑小少爷何许人也，眉清目秀，人傻钱多，傻钱多，钱多。  
这么个香饽饽非要死心眼地插在叁叁这么个乡下来的小乞丐身上，简直气死一片爱慕他的小姑娘。  
于是叁叁被几个小丫头堵在巷子里强行谈判，全程一副“管我毛事”的表情激怒了未来的阵营女神，又挨了一顿打。  
毕竟那时的叁叁还是个没正式入门的“小女孩”，被几个大他两岁的师姐们一顿欺负，扯了头发抓花脸，在撕裙子的过程中被发现了“真身”。

那时候的七秀坊还不收男弟子，可叁叁被糊里糊涂地当成女孩子带进了门，不好明着面赶他走，只是到了该正式拜师的时候，却也没谁愿意收他为徒了。  
而且自那次之后，再也没有小姑娘们和他玩，所有人以都一副古怪的眼神看着他，然后敬而远之。  
可他也不懂，就算自己是个男的，又和她们有什么区别。  
很快他就明白了，被孤立排挤不是因为他裤裆里多半两肉，而是因为那个把他摁在墙角揪着头发骂他“不要脸”的小师姐，在全坊的同龄小姑娘们面前，用生动形象的比喻和催人尿下的辞藻，把他黑出了翔。  
于是在小姑娘们那只能装下点少年愁的眼中，公孙扇——从出身低微却漂亮伶俐靠着努力和富家少爷相爱（并没有）的励志榜样，变成了阴险做作横刀夺爱人人喊打的小三儿。  
叁叁虽然从小没人教没人养，什么事情开窍都慢了别人半拍，但不代表他就傻。  
于是他干脆利落地走人了，临走前故意当着小师姐的面亲了那藏剑小少爷一口，亲得傻少爷小脸儿通红恨不得立刻带他私奔，亲得小师姐脸色煞白恨不得立刻扒了他的皮。  
然后他离开了这个让他膈应的地方，又做回了他的小乞丐。  
拿起打狗棒，自在逍遥。  
只可惜公孙扇这个名字，再也不能用了。

=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
丐帮的武学心法本来就对治疗的压制力很大，而在丐帮茁壮成长的叁叁，也是不负众望地长歪成了一朵奇葩。在同门们都在为了求绑定奶而点头哈腰的时候，叁叁从小苦练打奶绝学，然后入了浩气盟，常年混战于战场和野外，靠经常揍得奶妈生活不能自理而在恶人谷臭名远扬。  
这一点上，倒是和李奕天李珥天两位不谋而合。

然而出来混总是要还的。  
叁叁看着这两位腾腾杀气中还带着点迷之猥琐的军爷，思考现在跪下喊爹还来不来得及。  
“……还有第三个选择吗？”叁叁小心翼翼地问道。  
李奕天并没有收回长枪，和挡在叁叁身后的李珥天相视一笑，然后异口同声道，“没有。”  
“……”  
叁叁也不傻，在他们动手之前，一个烟雨行唰地窜了出去，然后拔腿就跑。  
大轻功刚飞了几尺高，就被一个飞过来的铁疙瘩拍进了地里，尘土飞扬。  
李珥天笑嘻嘻地把铁盾从他身上拿起来，然后被砸得七荤八素的叁叁又被李奕天抓着裤腰带拎起来。  
“额啊！草！”叁叁在心里把设计溯雪套的家伙骂了十万八千遍，刚才被拎腰带的那一下，非常直截了当地勒到了蛋。然而紧接着，李奕天帮他拍拍身上的土，就像抗麻袋似的把人抗在了肩膀上。  
“哎~好汉！有话好说！！！放我下来啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
李奕天却不理他，对甄水奈一本正经地胡说八道：“人我们带走帮你收拾，茶馆人多，不方便见血。”说罢扛着叁叁就要走。  
坚硬的盔甲硌得他肚子疼，心想着这汉子真特么硬，自己虽然瘦是瘦了点，但也一个手长脚长的爷们儿，说抗就抗也不嫌累……一会儿肯定还有一顿好打，不知道能不能留他一个全须全尾。  
叁叁眼睁睁地看着那个始作俑者哭得梨花带雨，拽着李珥天的手委屈地哭诉着，还把小手绢儿往人家手里塞。  
“呜……李大哥李二哥，这次真是谢谢你们帮我教训这王八蛋，明日小女一定登门道谢。”  
李珥天收下了手绢，又象征性地安慰了几句，却迟迟不见甄水奈撒手。  
“呸，心机婊！”然而叁叁已经看穿了一切。  
只可惜李奕天已经扛着他走远了些，拉小手的两人应该听不到了。  
并且他也看不见扛着他的人嘴角上翘，笑得一脸猥琐。

 

（三）  
叁叁那个短命的娘大概是有着胡人血统，所以叁叁也生得个棕色眸子高鼻梁，小时候眼睛又大又亮，长睫毛呼扇呼扇像个小姑娘，可长大以后身体修长劲瘦，五官也长开了，英俊深邃的轮廓让他成为名副其实的丐帮帮草。  
然而这并没有什么卵用。  
大家都知道叁叁是个讨厌女人的打奶狂魔。  
某位帮草由于有着和普通男孩子不一样的童年，导致后来即使成为了丐帮正式弟子，也不可避免地一路长歪……  
这就好比刚出生的小狗崽，没有狗娘喂奶，反而整天和一群羊羔子蹦蹦跳跳地吃草，那么小狗崽会觉得自己也是羊。然后你再告诉它真相……哪怕真的扳过来，也改变不了它看到草地就想撒欢地啃草的冲动。  
所以这位帮草……不可避免地长弯了。  
综上所述，叁叁是个喜欢男人，讨厌女人的打奶狂魔。

所以当叁叁被两个比他还要健硕高大的男人强行扛回家的时候，叁叁并没有露出愤怒、不甘、脏话连篇等正常男人被其他男人屈辱地绑架时该有的反应。  
他脸颊有些不自然的红，嘴唇微撅着，小眼神儿带着点委屈，看上去有点……羞愤？仿佛是个即将被采花贼霸王硬上弓的黄花大闺女。  
俩疯狗绝对把名不虚传四个字展现得淋漓尽致，不光是他们疯狗一样的行为，也包括他们乱得一比的狗窝。叁叁被李奕天抗进屋后一把扔在了桌子上，直接把桌子上摆放得乱七八糟的零碎和盔甲武器等扫了一地，乒乓作响。  
然而预料中的一顿暴打并没有来临，李奕天捏起叁叁的下巴端详了片刻，然后用拇指轻轻地摁压着薄唇，眯眼一笑道：“长得确实不错。”  
叁叁被他笑得不寒而栗，这时李珥天也进来了，看了看桌前的两人，坏笑着关上了门。  
叁叁突然想到了“关门放狗”。  
“两位军爷，有话好说啊……”叁叁紧张地吞着口水道，却不知他惊恐中滚动的漂亮喉结是在两只禽兽眼里点了一把邪火。  
“我们给你两个选择。”李奕天放开他，突然一本正经地道。  
“我不选！”叁叁抢答道。  
然而没有人理他。  
“第一，肏你。”说着李奕天把叁叁拽起，一把推进了李珥天的怀里。  
“第二，”李珥天从后面一把搂住叁叁的腰肢，接话道，“我们打断你的腿，然后再肏你。”  
叁叁心中顿时咆哮而过千万只野马，煞白着脸问道，“……还有别的选择吗。”  
“没有。”两人再次异口同声。  
“……那我选第一个。”叁叁认命地闭上眼睛，自知打不过。

这些年他打了多少奶妈的脸，坏了某位和他常年撕逼的阵营女神多少好事，他自己也数不清，自然也被人报复过，被追打过，如今终于要落得个贞洁不保的下场。  
想想还有点小激动——个屁啊！

李奕天欺身上前，和李珥天两人一前一后把叁叁挤在当中，一手暧昧地划过叁叁的脸颊，同时一条腿霸道地挤进了叁叁两腿中间，色情地摩擦顶弄着胯下，感觉到夹着他的两条腿有些微的哆嗦。  
“你长得可比那奶妈有味道多了，”李奕天说道。  
李珥天手也没闲着，搂住叁叁腰肢的那只手已经不安分地解起了腰带，同时另一手摸上胸口，很快那乳头就有了反应，在纯熟的掐弄中硬了起来。  
“你们……你们……”叁叁被两只禽兽夹在中间逃脱不得，红着脸你们了半天都没把话说完整。  
李奕天和李珥天自从入了恶人谷后，别说勾栏院去过多少次了，那么多浩气盟的手下败将，但凡入得了眼的，真是没少被糟蹋，而且男女不忌，嗯……其实更喜欢男人，只是符合他们口味的男人极少，但也绝对的经验丰富。四只不安分的狗爪子不断在叁叁身上抚摸挑逗，一开始只是羞耻和痒，渐渐的身体就热了起来，那种痒又变成了某种难耐，让人不由自主地扭动挣扎起来，却不是想挣脱，倒是有了点欲迎还拒。  
李奕天感觉到叁叁下身已经有了反应，不怀好意地笑一笑，和李珥天一起把那已经摇摇欲坠的腰带扯了下来，默契非常。  
“记住我们的名字，我叫李奕天。”  
“我叫李珥天。”李珥天贴在叁叁耳边接话道，说完还就势舔了一下耳垂，只觉怀中人一个激灵，叫出一声被惊出的短音。  
“呵，叫起来真好听。”  
“身子还真是敏感。”

接着两人三下五除二把叁叁扒了个精光，好吧，其实也没什么可扒的，两只厚重的手甲一卸，叁叁全身上下也就那么一条没了腰带，松松垮垮挂在腰上的裤子，都不用扒，他自己挣扎着扭了两下就掉了，靴子一蹬，两条赤裸的双腿顿时没了遮掩，没入腰际延伸至大腿和臀部的纹身图案也显露无疑。不知道这乞丐是总吃不饱饭还是怎么，那双腿又长又直，结实倒是结实，却没有普通习拳法腿法的人那样健硕的肌肉。  
然后两人对着叁叁那条卡在人鱼线上的暗金色丁字裤啧啧称奇。  
“我靠，真他娘的骚。”李珥天看着怀中人那将已经有些硬挺的分身包裹住的布料，当即下面那根就硬了。  
李奕天倒是把更多注意力放在了叁叁的两条长腿上，脱了手甲，伸手顺着大腿的纹身摸了一圈，接着又摸进光滑的大腿内侧，那狗爪子竟是有点流连忘返，“原来你们丐帮弟子，脱了裤子都这么……”  
说的好像他们见过其他丐帮弟子脱了裤子什么样。  
叁叁羞耻得浑身不自在，脸一直红到了脖子根，心里把设计溯雪套的人祖宗十八代再次问候了个遍。  
就在叁叁心想着不就挨一顿肏，反正老子也喜欢男人，这俩虽然从人性什么的一点没有，但好歹长得不错，自己横竖不亏，干脆闭眼装死的时候，突然眼前一黑——李珥天不知什么时候把他系在腰间的云幕遮顺了下来，一下遮住了他的眼睛。  
“一会儿我们来玩个游戏，绝对让你爽飞天。”李珥天戏谑的声音在耳畔响道，后脑一紧的同时，叁叁的视线被遮了个七七八八。  
虽说云幕遮这东西带上也不是完全看不见东西，但是确实是挡住了大部分光线，很多丐帮弟子从小就带着这玩意修炼五感直觉，时间久了即使带着云幕遮也行动无阻。  
可是叁叁不一样，他从小就没怎么带过这玩意儿，什么五感什么直觉，揍那些奶妈的时候要这些干什么用？他钻研的主要方向是怎么把降龙掌法打得天衣无缝，一套拳法能揍得阵营女神生活不能自理。  
所以带上云幕遮之后他就成了个半瞎，在光线昏暗的狗窝里基本啥也看不见。叁叁有些慌了，推搡着李奕天那正准备脱掉他最后一层遮羞布的手道，“你们到底还要干什么！”  
可是两人没有给他挣扎的余地，李珥天恶意地掐了一把一直在他胯间扭来扭去的软臀道：“老实点！”  
这一下掐得挺用力，叁叁一怔，那溯雪套的最后一点布片就和他说了再见。  
然后他听到窸窸窣窣的脱衣声，盔甲被随意扔在一边的声音让他的神经越来越紧绷。  
很快，再贴上来的就不再是冰冷的盔甲玄甲，而是两具对他来说热得烫人的肉体。  
两个人本就是一个娘胎出来的双胞胎，像的不分彼此，此时脱了衣服，被蒙住眼睛的叁叁更是分不出前后贴着自己的都是谁。  
“额啊！”突然一只手探入了股间，有什么滑腻柔软的东西被涂抹在了那难以启齿的地方。  
消极抵抗的叁叁终于知道了怕，想挣扎却发现两只手都被桎梏得动弹不得。  
“两位军爷，好汉，别这样，我让你们揍还不……额啊！”那手指在穴口揉压了片刻，见穴口变软了些，就一口气将手指捅了进去。  
“好紧。”贴在他身后的人说道，听声音大概是李奕天——这也是这对禽兽双胞胎唯一的一点区别了。  
“嗯啊……别……我错了我再也不打奶了！放、过我吧。”叁叁一边强忍着身体被手指侵入的不适，一边告饶道。  
可是现在已经箭在弦上，他清晰地感觉到前后两根硬物顶在身上，尺寸惊人。或许他在一见到两人的时候说这个话还能……好吧并没有什么卵用。  
毕竟这两只疯狗，是看脸的。

（四）  
那手的动作娴熟，没一会儿就找到了叁叁敏感的那点，恶意地蹂躏着，叁叁身子扭得更是厉害了，一股股陌生的快感沿着脊椎涌上，呼吸顿时粗重了许多，却被另外几只手压制得牢牢的，甚至分身也被人握住，不断搓弄。  
“我们可不管你打不打奶，”在他身前的李珥天嗤笑道，“嘿嘿，怎么没早在战场遇到过你，不然早把你抓回来了。”  
“……”  
当然是因为他战场的时候都是恶人谷奶妈在哪他在哪，而即使是恶人谷的奶妈，战场上也根本、不会、去奶这两只疯狗。有多远躲多远！  
所以这几年来，三只战场狂魔居然从来没有打过照面！

后穴的手指很快由一根增加到了三根，被进入第四根手指的时候，叁叁终于忍不住呻吟出声，被玩弄的后穴因为对方丰富的情事经验和特殊成分的脂膏而并没有多痛，反而在手指的调教下渐渐地变得柔软湿润，那酥酥麻麻的快感甚至让他有些欲罢不能，他一边唾弃自己，一边又对这场强迫的性爱有了一丝龌龊的期待。  
“准备差不多了。”李奕天说道。  
李珥天终于停下了在叁叁身上到处摸的手，笑道：“好啦小美人，我们游戏要开始了~”  
“什么游戏？”手指抽了出去，叁叁终于有空隙缓一口气，就被游戏两个字说蒙了。  
“嘿嘿，”李珥天不怀好意地笑道，“我们来玩猜鸡巴的游戏啊。”  
“什么？！别，军爷你们要上就上，别折腾我了，啊！”话还没说完，叁叁就被两人一把摁趴在了桌子上嗷嗷乱叫。  
接着他感觉到一人掐住了他的腰臀，一根炽热的粗长硬物抵在了柔软的穴口。  
“别，额啊……”那肉刃没有商量地捅了进去，他并不急，缓缓地将这粗长物什九浅一深地插了进去，等全根没入后，还很好心地静候了片刻让叁叁适应。  
叁叁也吃惊于自己居然能吃下这么粗的东西，而且并不像市井黄色话本里讲的那样有撕裂般的痛，疼痛并不明显，反倒是甬道被撑满的鼓胀感和肉棒在肠壁包裹中的脉动清晰得无以复加。  
感觉到叁叁很快就放松了身体，那肉刃就不打商量地大开大合地抽插起来，每一下都抽到只剩一个龟头被含住，然后又整根狠狠地插入。叁叁一开始没反应过来，大脑空白地张着嘴，被插得呼吸都忘了，但没几下就被肏得叫了出来。  
“额啊！嗯……慢点，啊，慢点！肚子都要……破了！啊！”  
而这时那肏弄他的人忽然停了，李奕天的声音在身后响起：“这是我的，记住了。”  
接着李奕天把肉刃抽了出去，另一根粗长紧接着又顶了进去。粗长的程度和李奕天那根如出一辙，可是并没有李奕天那么横冲直撞，虽然开始也是大开大合地肏弄，但是没几下就开始故意对着体内的敏感点戏弄，有时只是轻轻的摩擦而过，让人不满地想自己扭腰迎上去，有时又恶意地对着那点狠狠顶撞，直插得身下人叫得声调都高了几分。  
“这是我的，嘿嘿，你可记住了，”李珥天欠揍的声音响起，“一会儿我们兄弟俩轮流喂饱你，猜错了就打屁股，怎么样？”  
说罢体内的粗长抽了出去，叁叁一听脑子都蒙了，尚无床笫经验的他刚才脑子一片浆糊，除了陌生到让他害怕的如潮快感外什么区别都没感觉到。  
“额啊，别啊军爷，咱不玩这个成么，我实在是……啊！”一根长驱直入的肉刃再次打断了叁叁的求饶，大开大合地肏弄了起来。  
“额啊啊……嗯啊……别……别顶那里……啊！嗯啊……”叁叁被接踵而来的侵犯折腾得语无伦次，除了呻吟一句完整话都说不出来。  
大开大合地抽插了几十下之后，突然一巴掌用力地拍打在了柔软的臀肉上，激得叁叁痛呼出声，肠壁也跟着抽搐夹紧，绣着蓝色花纹的雪白臀肉上立刻就红了一片，他这才反应过来，游戏开始了。  
“额啊，嗯……是李……李奕天，”叁叁胡乱地猜测道，但立刻就又被打了一巴掌，拍打肉体的响声和过后灼热的痛感让他羞耻得面红耳赤。“啊！别打了……”  
“猜错了~”李珥天欠揍的声音传来，然后肉棒抽了出去，后穴顿时出现的空虚感竟让叁叁有些不知所措，下意识地扭动起臀部，想迎合上抽离的粗长。两只禽兽看到这宽肩窄臀长腿的美人趴在桌子上开始食髓知味地扭腰，互相对视着笑了一下，如果叁叁能看到，肯定会大骂这俩猥琐畜生。  
过了一会儿又一根顶了进来。得到满足的后穴让叁叁长吟一声，但很快就被快速的律动打乱了呼吸。  
“呜嗯……这回该是，该是……李奕天了吧……”  
可又是一狠厉的巴掌落下来，打在了另一边，接着又是李珥天那欠揍的声音响起，“嘿嘿，没想到你这么想要大哥的屌啊？我可要吃醋了。”说罢更加凶狠地肏弄起来，结实的小腹不住拍打在那已经被几巴掌拍得发红的臀肉上，啪啪啪的声音回响在不大的屋子里，淫靡至极。  
叁叁感觉自己整个下身都快烧起来了，被两人戏弄得挨了很多巴掌，仿佛陷入无止尽的欲海，受尽蹂躏的身体不住地颤抖，不断流着津液的分身在肉体的晃动中不住地摩擦在木头桌面上，终于哭喊着被李奕天插得射了出来，可两个畜生玩意儿还不肯罢休，抓起已经被插射过一次浑身瘫软的叁叁的头发，把他从桌上拽下来，一把摁得跪趴在地上。  
“好了不跟你玩了，”李奕天“好心”地说道，“给你来个痛快的。”  
接着叁叁又被以狗趴的姿势进入了，身后应该是李奕天，掐着他的腰胯发狠地肏弄着，要不是他抓着，叁叁几乎要跪不住。  
叁叁早已经哭湿了云幕遮，此时每一声呻吟都带着甜腻和委屈的哭腔，直叫的两人愈发的兽性大发。  
这时什么东西啪地打在了他脸上，接着一只手摁住了他的后脑，只听李珥天说道：“后面被大哥占了，可我这里也胀得慌呢，小美人帮我舔舔呗。”  
没等叁叁回应，就已经被掐着两腮，被迫将那粗长含了进去，李珥天没李奕天那点聊胜于无的怜香惜玉，他在床上就爱折腾人，没两下就捅到了深喉处，看到叁叁不适作呕的样子，假惺惺地顺了顺他那厚实的长发，“好好含，别咬到了。”  
叁叁本就已经被李奕天肏弄得喘息不已，这下更是被李珥天塞得快喘不上气 ，所有的呻吟和求饶都被粗长肉棒一下一下地顶回了喉咙里，只剩下一些闷哼。  
突然眼前一亮，李珥天把他的云幕遮摘了下来。  
“啧啧，着眼睛真是好看，遮上可惜了。”李珥天看着叁叁那双哭红的褐色眼眸，难得觉得自己这么欺负人家有点过分，粗暴的动作也稍微温和了些。

叁叁被两人摁在地上，一前一后地不住肏弄，没多久就又泄了一次身子，脑子早就成了浆糊，除了男人的肉棒再想不起别的了，甚至已经开始主动地扭腰迎合身后李奕天大开大合的狠肏，两条腿软得再没了半分力气，全靠李奕天抓着他的腰不住才能维持平衡。  
两只疯狗折腾了他有快半个时辰了，终于临近释放，突然之间肏弄的频率和力度都加大了很多，叁叁反应过来，开始疯狂地呜咽着，感受着嘴里和后穴中不住搏动的肉棒，扭动着身子想逃，却被两人桎梏得动弹不得，只能强迫接受这已经超出他承受的发狠肏弄。  
李奕天和李珥天几乎是同时射在了叁叁身体里，并且都故意射的很深，李珥天更是强迫着叁叁把精液全部喝下去之后，才恋恋不舍地将疲软的分身拔了出来。  
被松开之后，叁叁立刻就瘫软在了地上，被精液呛得不住地咳嗽，臀肉被拍得通红，后穴被折腾得红肿不堪，甚至合都合不上，留下一个鸽蛋大的小洞，不住地收缩着，片刻后李奕天留在里面的精液才缓缓地被挤了出来，惨兮兮地给兄弟俩上演中出大戏。

（五）  
李奕天把叁叁横抱起来，放到了屋里的唯一的一张床上——很大的一张，三四个人滚都放得下。两人分别躺在叁叁两侧，一脸餍足地看着还没从情欲中缓过神的叁叁，顺便四只手闲不住地到处揩油，把趁人之危四个字展现的淋漓尽致。  
叁叁双腿还有点合不拢，微微地痉挛着，小穴中留出的白浊已经沾满了腿根，一副惨遭蹂躏的可怜样，却更令在旁边看着的两只禽兽食指大动。  
好不容易回过神，叁叁左看看，右看看，然后自暴自弃地往床上一滩，委屈唧唧地道：“军爷们这下满足了没，能放我走了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“没有。”  
叁叁：“……”  
为什么今天出门不看黄历。  
李奕天和李珥天对视一眼，猥琐一笑，对方的想法就已经心知肚明，李奕天安抚似的揉了揉叁叁蓬松发红的软发，温柔得判若两人。叁叁有一瞬间的晃神，他喜欢男人，也在自渎的夜里幻想过自己被男人压在身下占有，被搂在怀里亲吻的样子，但是却从来没有真的和哪个男人好过。而那点下流的妄想终于实现的今天，却一下冒出两个器大活好的禽兽，实在让他不堪承受。  
可没感慨多久，就听李奕天问道：“听说你打奶很有一手？”  
叁叁翻个白眼不想说话。  
李珥天见他消极抵抗，一只咸猪手立刻往叁叁腿间摸了过去，一把攥住了还疲软着的脆弱分身。  
“小乞丐不听话呀？”  
叁叁被他这一下弄得浑身颤抖，委屈的眼泪又开始漫上眼眶，慌忙地抓住那只作祟的手，“别……别在弄了，我不行了。”  
“哦？什么不行了？”李奕天在旁边添油加醋，手指缠上叁叁胸前的小点，把本就被玩弄的红肿的乳头又蹂躏了一边。  
“啊，别、别弄了，军爷饶命，我不行了……射……射不出来了……”  
果然对于维护男人的尊严这点，叁叁从来不当回事。  
李珥天这才放过他，接着李奕天的话道：“快回答大哥的问题。”  
叁叁扁了扁嘴，一副小委屈的模样特别招人疼。  
“……对，我就没见过我揍不哭的奶。”  
李奕天挑挑眉，似乎对这个答案很满意，“那就好说了，来打三三吧？”  
叁叁一愣：“啥？不是说肏过就不打我了吗？”  
兄弟俩被他这傻乎乎的反应逗得一笑，李珥天忍不住捏了捏他的鼻子，“哎呦小美人儿，你还傻的挺可爱的。”  
李奕天接着道：“不是要打你，是跟我们去参加名剑大会。我们俩找过很多奶妈，但是没几个入得了眼的，而且我们也从来没跟奶妈配合打过架，如果你能把对面奶妈揍惨，不如跟我们去打菜刀队吧。”  
说瞎话不打草稿，都快见奶就上了，还要摆出一副，不行，这些奶妈我们不满意的高手风范。  
李珥天附和：“是啊，而且我们本来想找那个甄水奈的，不过既然她能被你揍得哭爹喊娘，估计水平也不怎么样。”  
叁叁被这话惊得冷汗直流，开什么玩笑，和这两个畜生朝夕相处？还去名剑大会？那他还用起床吗？……他宁可去和阵营女神撕逼。  
“我……我其实很水，除了奶谁都打不过的。”  
“没关系，能打奶就好。”李珥天道。  
“我们不是在征求你的意见，只是告诉你。”李奕天说。  
叁叁简直要被这俩人的霸道和蛮不讲理气死，挣扎着撑起身子就要往床下爬：“滚你妹！爷可不伺候你们，你们还是找那个婊子去名剑大会吧！”  
当然叁叁并不知道此时自己哆嗦着腿撅着屁股往床下爬的姿势有多让人喷血，李珥天都看傻了。  
果然没爬出两步，就被李奕天拦着腰给拖了回来：“看来你力气恢复的不错啊，我们能继续了？”  
叁叁一愣：“继续什么？”  
回答他的是被两人强行分开了腿，跪坐在了李奕天身上。  
“你们干嘛！放开我，不要了，呜嗯……两位军爷，我真的不行……啊！”  
重新站起的粗长抵在了不住瑟缩的穴口处，叁叁心想这两人是果然是属牲口的……然后还没等他在心里骂完，就被一人压着肩膀，一人扶着着胯骨摁坐了下去，那炽热的粗长再次入侵的过程非常顺利，一插到底，刺激得叁叁高扬起脖子难耐地呻吟，被填满的鼓胀感让他欲罢不能，前面刚被玩弄得半挺的分身很快就又站了起来。  
“看你这么精神，”李珥天也坏笑着凑上来，伏在耳畔笑道，“要不我们再玩点刺激的，包你爽到腿都合不拢。”  
叁叁被他从后面推，整个人趴在了坐靠在床头的李奕天怀里，被搂了满怀。  
他抬头对上李奕天那双漆黑的眼睛，里面倒映出自己泪痕未干，惊慌失措的脸。  
然后李奕天突然摁住他的后脑，吻了上去。  
“唔……嗯……”这是叁叁第一次正儿八经地被人强吻，李奕天霸道强硬的气息把他全然笼罩了，两人唇舌交缠间还有刚才李珥天留在他嘴里的男人精水的麝香味，渐渐剥夺了他的呼吸。  
就在叁叁被吻得七荤八素找不着北的时候，突然一只手探到了他还含着李奕天肉刃的穴口，然后毫不迟疑的捅了进去。  
“唔嗯！！唔！！！”已经被撑到这种程度的穴口哪里还容得下手指？可叁叁的挣扎和惨叫在李奕天的铁臂和热吻下显得那么无力，反倒有点欲求不满的浪态。  
“额啊！不，放不下了放不下了！啊！军爷饶了我，真的不行了……”等叁叁好不容易从让人窒息的深吻中解放出来时，李珥天已经一不做二不休地强加了三根手指进去，在紧致至极的内壁中不断搅动，几下就让叁叁泪流满面。  
“怎么样？”李奕天一边亲吻着叁叁哭花的脸颊安慰着，一边问道。  
“咱们的小美人真是棒，都这样了还吃得下，一点都没受伤。”  
“那你快点。”李奕天催促道。  
李珥天也不客气，把手指抽出来后，就着那小缝将自己的孽根也抵了上去。  
“不要……不要……”叁叁哭得梨花带泪，一双褐色的大眼睛可怜兮兮地对视过去，看得李奕天几乎就要心软放过他了。  
可是李珥天的那根已经缓缓地顶了进来。  
叁叁这下倒是不挣扎了，僵硬着身体不敢动，生怕被两根畜生鸡巴捅穿了肚子，咬着下唇生生忍着撕裂般的疼痛——实在太大了。  
李奕天安抚地亲吻着他被自己咬的通红的唇，想让他尽量放松身体。  
“这样都没流血，果然我技术真是不错。”李珥天全根没入后也总算舒了口气。  
“放你娘的屁，小心点儿。”李奕天果断拆了他兄弟的台，然后亲吻着叁叁的额头，柔声道：“你的身子真不错，夹得好紧。”  
“……”叁叁拒绝再和这两个王八蛋交流。  
然后兄弟俩很良心地强忍了一会儿让叁叁彻底适应了被两根肉棒插入，然后才开始抽插了起来。  
下身已经快憋炸了的俩疯狗一旦动起来基本就丧失了理智，兄弟的炙热肉刃和自己的贴在一起不断摩擦，还被极其紧致湿热的内壁夹紧，舒服得让人发疯发狂，立刻就毫无节制地大开大合地肏弄起来。  
但叁叁可真是被日惨了，加倍的粗长带来了数倍的快感和冲击，他感觉自己整个人都要被火点着了，肚子里的两根巨大物什一上一下不断地顶进深处，感觉内脏都在疯狂的律动中震颤不已，让他有一种肚子要被捅穿的错觉。  
“啊！！啊！！好大……不行了……两根都在动……额啊啊啊……太粗了，太粗了！慢……啊啊……”  
叁叁被两人夹在怀中不住地哭叫呻吟，像是欲海波涛中的一叶舟，沉沉浮浮几度迷失，肚子被塞得满满的，敏感的那点被高频率地狠狠顶弄，快感灭顶而至几乎将他湮灭。  
两人大概插了百十下，叁叁就全身绷紧，弓起身子不住地颤抖起来，两人见他这临近高潮的性感模样，也是忍不住愈加猖狂起来。李珥天将手探到叁叁胸前，不断地掐弄着敏感的乳头，同时对着叁叁的脖颈右侧狠狠地吮吸啃咬了上去，下身的动作愈发粗暴和用力。而李奕天也把叁叁抱的更紧，咬在他左肩上，来回地厮磨啃噬。三人像连体婴儿一样紧紧搂抱在一起，亲密无间。  
忽然叁叁两条长腿剧烈地痉挛起来，后穴疯狂地收缩吮吸，夹得李奕天和李珥天顿时倒吸一口气，爽的差点丢盔弃甲。可他前面却再射不出什么了，这次竟是光靠后面就到了高潮。  
最后一点理智也丧失了，仿佛全身除了一直被处于强制高潮中的后穴，已经什么都不剩。  
李奕天看着叁叁已经完全失神的双眼，催促道：“快点，他快晕了。”  
说罢两兄弟也不再把持，赶紧闷头办事，叁叁这下乖极了，软软地趴在李奕天怀里，低声地哼吟着，任由两根孽根在身下疯狂地进出，许久之后两人终于顶在深处一齐射了出来。  
叁叁把头埋在李奕天怀里，几乎无意识地喃喃着：“嗯好烫！射了好多……肚子都要……装、装不下了……”  
听得李奕天差点又要来一发。  
这场激烈的性事总算是告一段落，留下气若游丝的叁叁一头闷进枕被里呼呼大睡。兄弟俩吃干抹净后显然对叁叁非常满意，心甘情愿地忙前忙后地帮他清理。

（六）  
第二天一大早，叁叁就被敲门声吵醒了，他刚醒过来的时候有好一会儿都没反应过来自己在哪，浑身像被打了好几顿似的到处都是酸痛，难以启齿的地方传来的钝痛和合不拢的腿把昨天的记忆全都拉了回来。  
他看着一左一右把自己搂在中间的光毛禽兽，愣神了片刻。  
看着目光呆滞，其实心里正在咆哮着：卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽！老子的初夜居然……居然就这么王八蛋拿走了！还他妈是两个王八蛋！！  
敲门声还在继续，李珥天闷哼一声，懒洋洋地撑起身，对上叁叁那双不知所措的眼睛，满足地一笑：“早啊小美人，哦不，早啊队友~”  
谁他妈跟你是队友！谁他妈要跟你去名剑大会啊！！我要回家！！  
另一边李奕天也起来了，兄弟俩对视一眼，仿佛在说：你去开门你去开门。  
最后李奕天无奈穿衣起身，出去打开院门。  
然后没一会儿就折了回来，对李珥天道：“那个奶妈来了，跟她来的还有一个女的，看着眼熟，你赶紧起来……叁叁你先睡，我让她们在院里坐坐，喝口水就拉倒。”  
李珥天趁机在叁叁嘴上偷了个香，然后留下羞得满脸通红的叁叁，麻利地起身穿衣。  
两人很快就收拾得人模狗样出去见姑娘了，叁叁想起那个心机婊昨天和李珥天拉小手的那个样子，顿时一阵恶寒，出于某种奇怪的心态，竟也勉强地起床穿上了裤子，他看了看自己虽然已经被清理过，但还是留了一身的青紫痕迹，犹豫了一下还是找了件不知是谁的外衣披上，磨磨蹭蹭地蹭到了院子里。  
他刚好听到他们的对话。  
“多些二位大哥替我小妹讨回公道，听说二位有意想寻一位一同参加名剑大会的队友，我家小妹虽然云裳心法还修习得不够，但也已经能在外面独当一面了，我平日里也会再多指导督促她一些，只希望能有机会和二位英雄去见见世面。”  
叁叁听到这话，当即一个白眼翻了过去，还没等李奕天和李珥天回话，就先条件反射地拆了台。“呸！就她这水平还独当一面，老子一个拳头都当不动！这又是大哥又是英雄的，小嘴儿真特么会忽悠。”  
院子里有一张破破烂烂的小石头桌子，四边各一张凳子，上面分别坐了李奕天、李珥天、甄水奈，和……  
他妈逼的，这臭婊子为什么在这！叁叁和那个穿着粉色长裙画着精致妆容的女人一对视，整个人都不好了。  
“甄、居、茹！”叁叁咬着后槽牙道。  
名叫甄居茹的女人看到叁叁虽然面露菜色，眼睛似乎都哭肿了，可居然没缺胳膊少腿的，当即露出了失望之色，不过很快又正色起来，和和气气地道：“我还当这欺负我家小妹的人是谁，原来又是你这故人啊，公孙扇，看你这一脸菜色，怕是昨天可吃够了苦头。”  
“公孙扇这名字我可不敢当，”叁叁没骨头似的往门框上一靠，冷眼道，“不过你的阵营女神不是当的很忙吗？怎么还有空来这里卖笑脸？这两位可要权没权要钱没钱，哦，难不成是为了借他们的狗爪子对付我吗？”  
甄居茹不愧是靠心机和色相上位的阵营女神，往上爬的路上三了这个傍那个，经常劈腿劈成了蜈蚣，面对叁叁的这点尖锐，还是能够做到坐怀不乱，只是掩嘴一笑。  
李奕天和李珥天两人也不傻，立刻发觉这里面有事儿，两人对视一眼，有了主意。  
而甄居茹又讽刺道：“阵营女神我也不敢当，你我虽多年恩怨，可这回你到处作妖吃到苦头，可不能又赖在我头上，全是你自讨苦吃罢。这李家两位大哥在恶人一直是出了名的自在逍遥，行侠仗义，这次又愿意带我小妹去名剑大会见见世面，我真是感谢还来不及呢，你这样冤枉我，岂不是太小心眼了。”  
我呸，还自在逍遥？行侠仗义？这鬼话也就你那傻妹妹一个人信了吧！  
“不过很可惜”叁叁冷笑道：“他们已经找到三三的队友了，令妹这水平，还是回家洗洗睡吧。”  
李奕天和李珥天一听这话眼前一亮，昨天还在愁怎么让叁叁心甘情愿地和他们组队，没想到今天就答应了，立马附和起来，  
“是啊，真不巧。”  
“我们已经找到队友了。”  
甄水奈一听傻了，顿时又抓起李珥天的爪子，委屈道：“李大哥，李二哥，你们昨天不是还说，难道……难道你们嫌弃我？”  
这委屈装的，简直楚楚可怜，智商感人。  
一般男人看到一个美人这么失魂落魄的模样，估计立马就要星星不给月亮，什么都应了。  
然而这俩疯狗并不是一般男人。  
李奕天和李珥天当即很肯定地答道：“是啊。”  
叁叁简直想给这俩王八蛋的坦率鼓掌。  
甄水奈没想到自己会被嫌弃得这么明显，只好讪讪地收回手，尴尬道：“那……那请问是哪位治疗姐姐受到了两位大哥的青睐？我定会好好修习，将来……”  
话还没说完，就被叁叁打断道：“做梦去吧，这俩人的三三队友就是我，你这辈子都没戏了。”  
叁叁为了出这口恶气，可谓卖自己卖得无比积极，真是破罐子破摔，豁出去了。

后来甄居茹也坐不住，看了看叁叁那写在脸上的纵欲过度，立马明白了。  
“哼，没想到你为了勾引男人还是这么不择手段，真是狗改不了吃屎。”  
叁叁当时就炸了毛，面对两位美女毫无风度可言，“放你娘的狗屁，你自己长得丑管不住男人，怪我咯？”  
碍于她那白莲花般的倒霉妹妹在场，甄居茹也不想再继续和叁叁撕扯两人那些陈芝麻烂谷子的破事儿，拉了人就走。  
“二位后会有期，只是小女建议二位，选人的时候最好擦亮了眼睛，小心惹了一身骚。”  
要不是现在连靠着门框站都已经腿肚子打颤，叁叁早一巴掌糊上去了。  
甄居茹就是当年把他挤兑出七秀坊的“小师姐”，后来的这些年里他们的仇恨愈演愈烈，他不知道在战场上打过她多少次脸，又被她的多少任情缘追打得差点没了命，好不容易甄居茹对一个有权有势的阵营指挥动了真情，叁叁为了膈应她，还想方设法地把人家掰弯了……如此种种简直数不胜数，不堪回首。  
叁叁因为身体原因准备放她们一马，而就在两人走到院门的时候，突然一个铁盾飞了过去，甄居茹还算有防备，只是被推出去几尺远，甄水奈就比较惨了，直接摔了个狗啃泥。  
“你们！”甄居茹气得咬牙切齿，“两只疯狗！”  
李珥天不以为意地收回盾，道：“谁允许你骂我们家小美人了？”  
“谁特么是你们家小美人！”叁叁骂道。  
李珥天无奈地摊摊手。  
李奕天倒是简单，直接给她来了句：“滚。”就一把摔上了院门，力气太大，导致从来不打扫的门框上洒下好些灰尘。  
甄居茹被李奕天最后那狠厉的一眼看得背脊发冷，咬了咬牙决定还是先不吃眼前亏，拉着哭哭啼啼的甄水奈走了。  
两只疯狗从来不讲道理，在恶人谷横行霸道，谁他妈管你背后的男人是哪位阵营指挥？说得好像他们听指挥一样。

赶走了扫把星，李奕天和李珥天立马狗腿上前嘘寒问暖，态度和昨天简直天差地别。  
李奕天：“渴不渴，给你倒杯水喝？”  
李珥天：“你大名叫公孙扇？真是好名字，饿不饿？我们去给你买吃的。”  
只见叁叁瞪了他俩一眼，哼了一声进屋睡回笼觉去了。

 

=--=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=  
叁叁的设定是个会跳大扇子舞的美人丐，就像一个小时候选了七秀门派却在15级的时候入了丐帮，云裳变成了小小的二内。腿细是因为小时候跳舞，长大以后自己也有抢了别人的大扇子悄悄练。  
叁叁是个弯的不能再弯的0号，常年缺爱加饥渴，终于有男人了也是不容易……虽然是俩王八蛋。  
1天和2天一旦把叁叁视作自己人，就特别会“护食”，也勉强算为数不多的萌点吧。  
嗯，最后，下次更小苍狗，这次我会尽快，不会再拖一个月了（大概）

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
（七）

又到了一年一度的名剑大会报名的时候，成都的大街小巷熙熙攘攘，往来的具是来自江湖各个门派的英雄侠士，名剑大会报名处更是人满为患，抢报名的，找队友的，插旗切磋，没事找茬的，乌央一片，好不热闹。  
李奕天和李珥天两个人高马大的军爷一左一右地走着，中间夹着一个丐帮，被两人挽着胳膊强行拖着往前走。  
叁叁微喘着气，眼看着离名剑大会报名处越来越近，满脸悲愤可又脱不得身，只要一挣扎，就会被两个王八蛋不着痕迹地折腾一番。  
自从被这两只疯狗给搞了以后，他就算是倒了八辈子血霉了，先是被打了一顿，接着又被草得差点没了命，这也就算了，第二天就又和自己那位婊子师姐甄居茹当面撕了一次逼，结了近十年的梁子上又填了一浓墨重彩的一比：第三十三次被自己抢走了男人。  
对天发誓，这回他真不是诚心的。

“嗯都写好了，你们仨报名三人对战是吧，李奕天，来自天策府；李珥天，来自苍云军，公孙扇，来自……额……怎么是丐帮的？”报名处的人看着三人交上来的报名表，一愣，“你们打菜刀队？确定了吗？报一次名八百金，钱交了可就不能再改了。”  
“还来得及提出异议？那我不确……唔！”叁叁刚有异议，就被李奕天眼疾手快地抓过来暧昧地往怀里一揽，接着李珥天把手摸到叁叁腰后，用力地往上扯了一下腰带……  
“你不想跟他俩组队？”  
“……想。”叁叁的脸色有些不自然地泛红，几乎是咬着后槽牙憋出了一个字——李珥天的手还在腰后折腾着。  
明眼人一看就知道这三人关系不一般，不过现在先不说男风盛行，像他们这些年轻人本就喜欢胡闹，尤其那些出身恶人谷的，更是没什么节操可言，报名处的人早就见怪不怪，只能一边感慨着世风日下，一边把那天策军爷拍在桌上的八百金银子妥善收好。  
“来吧，签字画押，恭喜你们报名成功。”  
叁叁内心一万匹里飞沙狂奔而过。

“这不是公孙扇么，好久不见啊。”刚从报名处的人群里艰难地挤出来，一个熟悉的女声从背后传来，清甜温润，却带着一股叁叁熟悉的杀气扑面而来。  
叁叁僵硬着背转过身来，果然是甄居茹那张倾国倾城的婊子脸，她那个傻白甜的蠢妹妹倒是没跟在身边，取而代之的是两个男人，一个和甄居茹并肩而立，另一个站的稍稍靠后一些。看装束前者是来自藏剑山庄，腰挂玉佩，剑柄镶金，一个大写的土豪，另一位来自纯阳宫，白衣如雪，道骨仙风，一个大写的备胎。  
而且藏剑来的这位也是熟面孔，恶人新进指挥叶风刃，出了名的人傻钱多，据说最近被甄居茹迷得神魂颠倒，为了讨好她，大把大把的银子花出去，眼睛眨都不眨。  
“怎么，你也来报名名剑大会？”甄居茹虽然是对着叁叁说的，可是眼睛却看也不看他，倒是媚眼如丝地向站在他旁边的李奕天李珥天看过去，“不会是和李家两位军爷一起吧？”  
叁叁现在心情本就差到极点，身体上也快到了极限，和甄居茹仇人相见更是分外眼红，想也没想就骂了回去：“是啊，我也不想抢了你相中的队友，只是这两位狗鼻子太灵，嫌你身上‘脂粉味’太重。”  
被连带着骂作狗的两人倒也不生气，就在叁叁身边老老实实站着，俩门神似的。  
倒是叶风刃先沉不住气了，“小叫花子嘴巴放干净点，不许污蔑茹茹！”  
身后那个道长听到这话，也是一皱眉，抬眼看了看叶风刃，然后眼光又不自觉地瞥向旁边。一般人定是会觉得这道长也是因为甄居茹被骂而不爽，却又只会发散着“老子不爽再废话取你狗命”的低气压，端着个高冷的架子不出声。  
然而，叁叁已经看穿了一切。  
看来他们三个的关系也没有想象的那么简单。  
“哼，我倒是很期待在名剑大会见到你们了，”既然叁叁已经撕破了脸，甄居茹也不想再装模作样的客气，“你们这组合也太不入流了，难道你来当治疗么？你用什么奶他们？酒坛还是叫花鸡？抱大腿也不要太明显。”  
“那就不牢师姐费心了，”叁叁把师姐两个字咬得很重，皮笑肉不笑地回嘴道，“不过师姐最好给自己多预备点伤药，师弟我向来下手没轻没重，如果真的遇见，只怕师姐要吃点苦头了，这可不比战场上，可以缩在后面看一群蠢男人为你出头。”  
“蠢男人”排头一个的叶风刃第一个表示不服，抽出剑指着叁叁道：“你说谁蠢呢，区区一个浩气盟七阶的叫花子，你上过几次战场？”  
叁叁心说老子战场上揍过的奶比你泡过的奶多多了，但还没回嘴，就听李奕天反驳过去：“呦我说叶指挥，你这是瞧不起我们家叁叁了？”  
李珥天也附和道：“嘿~要不要动手打打看？还没和叶指挥交过手呢。”  
话说李奕天李珥天入恶人谷的时间并不长，战阶比起叶风刃这个已经当上指挥的极道魔尊来说略逊一筹，可是确是出了名的战斗力爆表人头狗x2，而且最重要的是，他们俩从、来、不、听、指、挥。所以即使叶风刃在表面上看来顶头上司，对他们来说也并没有什么卵用。  
感觉情况越来越剑拔弩张，叁叁心里警铃大作，先不说这里正处成都人声鼎沸的闹市区，人多眼杂，打起架来估计天策府分分钟派五个队的来抓人，更主要的是他现在的身体已经快到了极限……别说动手了，连站着都已经很勉强。  
就在李珥天和叶风刃互看不顺眼的当口，那位一直不出声的道长发话道：“风刃，你已经是指挥了，别在这里闹事。”  
叶风刃这才不甘心地把已经出窍的轻剑收了回去，不爽地道，“切，秦墨你就是脾气太好。”  
被叫作秦墨的道长没有答话，淡淡地看了叁叁一眼，然后率先转头离去。  
叁叁嗅到了一点点同类的气息。  
他脾气才不好呢，只不过是能忍罢了，叁叁心想道。  
而虽然李奕天李珥天嘴上叫得欢实，其实也没有要动手的意思，连武器都还没亮出来过。眼看着打不起来，没办法当街给叁叁一个教训，甄居茹也不想再多纠缠，毕竟想收拾他也不急在这一时，于是哼了一声拉着叶风刃的手扬长而去。  
待到三人的身影已经隐没在人群中，叁叁这才舒了口气，刚才强撑着装作若无其事，现在一放松下来差点站不稳，被两人及时架住才避免了当街跪地的尴尬。  
叁叁的喘息一下子重了不少，刚刚强行压抑的感觉此时像潮水般反噬上来，让他难耐地几乎抓狂。  
“我……我不行了……”叁叁软绵绵地挂在两人的臂弯里，难得地服软道，呼出的气息急促而炙热。

 

（八）  
堆满杂物，鲜少有人问津的昏暗巷尾里，三个男人正暧昧地搂抱在一起。叁叁无力地靠在李奕天的怀里，满脸潮红地喘息着，漂亮的眼睛里已经含着泪花。他的裤靴都已经被除去，赤裸着只两条又长又直的双腿，只留了丐帮溯雪套里面的那条卡在人鱼线上的暗金丁字裤……  
李奕天从身后搂着叁叁，一只手探到前面安慰着那早已吐着津液硬直许久的分身，而李珥天则从前面抱着他，一条腿挤进叁叁腿间，恶意地用膝盖顶弄着敏感的下体。  
“额啊……你们……你们别玩了！”叁叁抓着李珥天的胳膊催促道，体内的东西在李珥天的顶弄下又在身体里滑动了几下，上面密布的凸起狠狠地擦过敏感点，刺激得他失声呻吟。

今天是名剑大会开始报名的日子，估计是怕他跑了，今天一早叁叁就被这两个属畜生的玩意儿摁着腰强行往后穴里塞了一根涂了加料脂膏的玉势，上面遍布专门用来刺激穴肉的骇人凸起，尺寸更是大得惊人，即使前一天晚上三人刚刚做过，他的后穴还有些柔软，但彻底把这玩意吞下去也废了一点功夫。接着两人又用细绳绑住玉势的根部，多余的绳子则和溯雪套里的那条丁字裤下端绑在一起，然后又帮他把裤子穿戴整齐，束紧腰带，紧身的丁字裤不但让玉势无法滑出，又让粗糙的绳结可以不断地摩擦着会阴，简直像贞操带一样的存在，而且拜溯雪套的独特设计所赐，只要从后面拉扯腰带，里面也会跟着被勒紧，导致玉势的滑动，即使只是小幅度的动作，那些抵在敏感处的凸起也足够撩起难忍的快感。  
刚带上的时候叁叁连走路都走不了，每迈出一步都会带动玉势的滑动，而粗糙的绳结也不断在会阴处摩擦，没多久前面就被刺激地硬了起来。幸好裤子宽大又有遮挡，才不至于看出异样。  
叁叁被两人折腾完以后，满脸怨念地躺在床上，“禽兽！”  
“这不是怕你跑了嘛~”  
“好不容易找来的队友。”  
“关键时刻当然要采取安全措施。”  
“这样你就跑不掉啦。”  
“等报完名我们就帮你拿出来。”  
叁叁愤怒地地骂道：“呸！不要脸！”  
可是两只疯狗却一点没有愧疚之意，反倒是狗腿地守在床边，一人手上端着早饭，一人手上捧着热茶，满脸写着老子真他妈机智。  
叁叁拒绝和这两个情商为负的疯狗说话。

虽然因为小时候的特别经历导致叁叁的性向弯得一发不可收拾，可是多年来一直和甄居茹明争暗斗，为了搅黄她靠男人上位的春秋大梦，可谓无所不用其极，她每换一个男人，叁叁都能想办法把让人家劈腿，或者直接把人家掰弯，然后事后被甄居茹疯狂追杀，了事拂衣去，深藏功与名。  
所以其实叁叁虽然喜欢男人，但是从来没有和任何一个人真正好上过，缺爱缺得紧。然而守了多年的贞操就这么被李奕天和李珥天莫名其妙夺了去，从相遇到来到成都报名的这一个多月里，被这两个禽兽圈养在恶人谷的家中百般疼爱，仿佛这辈子缺失的性爱都在这一个月里变本加厉地补了回来。  
然而明明是屈辱的囚禁，却让叁叁有些食髓知味，和这两个双商感人的疯狗关系也越来越向着奇怪的方向发展。

早饭过后，叁叁就被两人强拖着出了门，每走一步都是折磨，而脂膏里的催情成分没多久就起了作用，为了不被人看出异样，叁叁几次都忍得差点红了眼眶。

 

“求求你们，拿出……”叁叁再次低声恳求道，却被李珥天堵住了嘴，粗暴的吻充满了侵略性，吻得他头昏脑涨。  
李奕天在他耳边低声道：“赶来成都的路上一直都没尽兴地做过，我们也有好多天没玩过‘那个’了吧？”  
叁叁一听就知道他说的‘那个’是哪个，顿时惊得睁大了眼睛，摇着头想挣脱，然而体型和力量都在他之上的两人轻而易举地就制住了他。  
“现在事情已经搞定了，该给我们点奖励了吧？”李珥天放开他的嘴，邪笑着道。  
“不要……”叁叁眼神恢复了几分清明，意识到三人现在正处于一处僻静的小巷里，虽然有杂物遮掩，但是十几尺外就是人来人往的大街，他可不想被人看了活春宫去，“至少别在这里玩……额嗯……”  
李珥天解开了下面的绳子，把叁叁身上最后一点聊胜于无的布料扯了下来，而粗大的玉势还留在体内。  
李奕天立刻心领神会，从后握着叁叁的膝窝抬起他一条腿，“那你自己把他生出来，我们就回去好不好？”  
“你们……欺人太甚……”叁叁红着眼睛骂道，可是除了乖乖听两人的话以外也没别的法子。  
“嘿嘿，我们帮帮你。”李珥天看着叁叁努力起伏用力着的平坦小腹，坏心眼儿又起，故意俯下身子含住他胸前的小点，用牙齿粗暴地厮磨着，敏感的乳头很快就被玩弄地红肿起来。  
“额啊！别闹！”过于粗大的体积让排出的过程本就艰难得很，再加上上面凸起的纹路，每一次用力都是对柔软肠壁的折磨，而叁叁的胸口本就被两人调教得敏感非常，李珥天这一下让他连一点力气都用不上了。  
“额啊……别咬那里……”叁叁一边喘息着，一边揪着李珥天脑后的白色翎羽，却没力气把他拽开。  
“别玩了，”李奕天催促道，“那我们帮你拿出来好不好？”  
李珥天这才把头抬起来，脱了手甲又摸了上去，坏笑着道，“咱们叁叁的奶子真不比那些妞儿们差，谁说他不能奶了。”  
“放……放屁！”  
“啊啊！”接着一只手探到他下面，一下将那玉势一下抽了出来，肠壁仿佛也被狠狠拉扯了一下，激得叁叁高叫出声。  
两只属于不同人的手在还来不及合拢的穴口流连不去，甚至各自往里探入手指，胡乱地插弄着。  
“湿的好厉害啊。”  
“看来我们的叁叁饿坏了。”  
叁叁一条腿还被李奕天抬着，另一条腿也根本使不上力，只能无力地靠在李奕天怀里，被两人上下其手吃尽了豆腐。  
忽然李奕天一个使劲，将叁叁的另一条腿也抬了起来，叁叁整个人被迫大张着双腿被腾空抱起。  
“你放我下来！”突然失去重心让叁叁惊慌地搂住面前李珥天的脖子，但紧接着一个熟悉的热物就抵在了穴口。  
“你们不会真的要在这里做吧……嗯啊！”没等叁叁抗议，李奕天就已经毫不客气地顶了进去，叁叁把李珥天的脖子搂的更紧了，全身的体重都落在插在体内的巨物上，进到了难以想象的深处，仿佛要被捅穿了肚子。  
“嘿嘿，还没完呢，”李珥天坏笑着亲了亲叁叁的嘴唇，一只手指沿着两人的结合处硬是捅了进去，“好久没玩这个了，叁叁也想要了吧。”  
“不要……不要……疼……”一直在眼眶中打转的泪水终于落了下来，那种已经被填满却还被强行顶入的滋味往往都带着不可避免的疼痛，然而他却又在两人一次次的侵犯下越来越习惯，前面越是疼痛，后面的快感就越汹涌。  
手指又加入了两根，早已含了半天玉势的穴口柔软湿润，竟真的被撑开了一个小缝。  
“不愧是咱们叁叁，一根看来满足不了你了，”李珥天舔了舔嘴角道，然后扶着自己的孽根抵了上去……  
“啊啊啊…唔！！”被第二根肉棒插入的过程让叁叁觉得身体像是被人撕裂了般，而他的高声吟叫却被李珥天用手捂了回去，像是被人突然扼住了喉咙，再发不出声音。  
“现在可是在外面啊，”李奕天好心地提醒道，“宝贝儿要是叫得太大声，外面的人可就听见了。”  
叁叁睁大了眼睛，泪水吧嗒吧嗒地往下落，委屈地点点头，李珥天这才松手，转为托住叁叁的臀肉，宽大的手掌狠狠地掐弄揉搓着两团软肉。  
两人全根没入后让他稍适应了一下就开始粗暴地动作起来，叁叁的重量对他们两人来说仿佛根本不算什么，身体在两人一起一落间狠狠地钉在两根粗长的肉刃之上。  
“唔……嗯嗯……慢点……”这个姿势让肉棒进入得极深，因为全身的支点都落在了三人交合的地方，因此随着身体被两人不断地举起又放下，抽插的力道也十分狠，越来越激烈的肏弄让叁叁完全无法招架，被两个人同时侵犯的后穴又涨又热，让他有一种要被捅穿的错觉，而随着快感的叠加，呻吟更是无法控制，他只好分出手捂住自己的嘴，尽力地压抑着。  
“让叁叁见识一下我们的体力啊。”  
“这才刚开始呢。”  
“看来我们没把叁叁养好啊，还是这么瘦。”  
“小心别叫太大声。”  
说罢，两人又把叁叁抱得更紧了些，然后不断地顶弄起腰肢，大开大合地肏弄起来，每次都退出大半根，然后又一口气顶进去，没两下就肏得叁叁失了神，整个人瘫软着像小孩一样被两人抱着，被控制住的双腿连痉挛都做不到。  
“唔……唔嗯！！”叁叁一边努力地捂住嘴不让自己叫出声，一边被肏得气都快喘不上，被撩拨了半日的身体早就敏感得不行，再加上脂膏的催情成分，让他没几下就闷哼着达到了高潮，被直接肏出的精水弄脏了自己的小腹和李珥天的黑色玄甲。  
李珥天见状，笑着道，“怎么这么快就爽上天了吗？再来一次如何？”  
“不……额嗯……”高潮未过却被更加变本加厉地肏弄起来，精水还在持续地涌出，而他却浑身颤抖着连半句完整的话都说不出来，只能捂着嘴，崩溃地摇头。  
紧致的后穴紧紧咬着两根粗长肉刃，每一次抽出的时候都像是在不断地往里吮吸挽留，而被狠狠顶入的时候，因为动作太快，又像是被生生捅开身体一样，让人觉得仿佛被侵犯到了骨子里，不留一点余地，彻彻底底地占有。

（九）  
叁叁不得不承认这两个当兵的王八蛋体力是真他妈的好，他就算再瘦也是个手长脚长的男人，这两人居然就这么抱着他肏了小半个时辰，后来就算不捂着嘴，叁叁也没力气再叫了，只能可怜兮兮地靠在李奕天的怀里，双手环着李珥天的脖子，漂亮的眼睛在快感的淹没下彻底无法聚焦，一边小声低音，一边软声求饶。  
“不要……嗯啊……要肏坏了……”  
“嗯嗯……啊……受不了了……”  
“呜……小穴被撑大了……回不去了……”  
听到这句胡话，李奕天笑着说：“不会的，叁叁最经玩了。”  
李珥天也附和道：“是啊，明天就又紧得像处一样。”

最后两人看叁叁已经要昏过去了，才终于抵在深处一起射了出来。被放下来的叁叁真个人软的像摊泥，被两人架着胳膊才勉强站立。  
“两个王八蛋……”神智恢复了些许清明的叁叁骂道。

三人回到客栈的时候已经是中午，刚进行了重体力劳动的三人已经饿得前胸贴后背，于是回房清理之后就下来吃饭了，没想到冤家路窄，竟然又碰到了叶风刃和秦墨，只是居然不见甄居茹的影子。  
“那妞儿怎么没跟他们一起？”李奕天问道。  
叁叁抬头看了一眼，便继续低头扒饭，“这次来成都的人很多，秀坊的人也不少，婊子师姐现在估计正拿着那傻鸡的钱，带着她的姐妹们在外面挥霍呢。”  
“啧，人傻钱多。”李奕天和李珥天异口同声地感叹道。  
叁叁吃着吃着，忽然想到了什么，问道：“现在咱们是一条船上的对吧？”  
“这是什么话？”  
“别说一条船了，我们已经是一张床上的人了。”  
“那刚才你们折腾了我这么久，”叁叁突然起了坏心眼儿，“奕天你给我点钱，我去趟后厨，你们俩先吃着。”  
李奕天和李珥天莫名其妙，但是看叁叁那坏笑的模样，猜到他应该是没按什么好心，憋着坏主意折腾人呢。

果然，等叶风刃和秦墨那两桌的菜上齐了之后，叁叁才晃悠着出现，坐下继续吃饭。  
“下午等着看好戏吧，道长啊道长，我只能帮你到这里了。”  
李奕天和李珥天面面相觑，完全猜不透叁叁到底想干嘛，但是又好奇，于是吃完饭之后又点了些甜点，和叁叁边吃边等着看戏。  
果然，叶风刃和秦墨那两人吃着吃着就开始不对劲，明明只有一小壶酒，两人却像喝了两坛似的，开始脸色泛红，摇摇晃晃。  
“小二！”叶风刃叫道。  
“爱~来啦，客官还想吃点儿啥么？”  
“你们……你们这上的什么酒啊？劲儿这么大？”  
小二一听这话，赶忙赔笑道：“矮呦~客官您不是要我们这儿最贵的酒么，这可是我们这儿最好的女儿红，客官要是醉了，要不我扶您上去歇着？”  
“放屁，当我没喝过女儿红吗？”可叶风刃还没说完，整个人就软了下去，趴桌子上不动了，坐在他对面的秦墨更是不胜酒力，早就“醉”死了过去。  
“矮呦，客官您可悠着点儿喝啊，来人来人，快来把这二位客官服进房里去！”  
小二叫来了俩下手把人给架走了，然后看向了叁叁这边，跟叁叁互相递过去一个猥琐的笑容。  
李奕天和李珥天看得莫名其妙。  
“你在他们酒里下迷药？”  
“但是这有什么用，不过多睡一觉罢了。”  
“嘿~你们懂个屁啊~”叁叁得意地笑着，才被两人欺负了一上午的阴霾心情一扫而空，“等下午婊子师姐回来了就知道了，好了好了，我要回房睡觉去了，累死我了。”  
李珥天得不到答案，好奇得很，“你就说了呗，也让我们见识见识叁叁大爷的手段啊。”  
“那肯定不是单纯的迷药吧？”李奕天问道。  
“当然，”叁叁答道，“那是一种春药，会先让人像喝醉了一样昏睡片刻，然后药劲儿上来了很快就会转醒，倒时候就像发情的狗一样，见人就上，我以前靠这个坑过婊子师姐的相好们不少回了，屡试不爽，哈哈哈哈。”  
“那你把他们俩男的放一块儿能成吗？”李奕天皱眉道。  
“我这是做好事，”叁叁回答得理直气壮，“你们两个人傻就算了，还眼瞎，难道看不出来那道长其实喜欢叶风刃吗？”  
“啊？”两人惊呆了。  
“啧，迟钝！”

 

下午三个人守在窗边，眼睁睁甄居茹带着一大包集市上得来的战利品回客栈，然后过了一会儿，只听离着不远的一间客房里传来甄居茹歇斯底里的咆哮声。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！！叶风刃！！！秦墨！！！你们两个居然背着我干这种苟且之事！！！”  
满身性爱痕迹，赤身裸体地搂抱在一起的两人被这河东狮吼一样的嗓门惊醒。  
秦墨不胜酒力，再加上刚被叶风刃折腾惨了，一时脑袋还有点昏沉，没反应过来发生了什么。  
叶风刃也傻了，他看了看怀里的秦墨，又看了看站在门口的甄居茹，又看了看怀里的秦墨，又看了看门口的甄居茹……  
他想选择死亡。


End file.
